1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a self-traveling cleaner, a controlling apparatus, and an automatic cleaning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, such self-traveling cleaners have been widely used that can autonomously travel on a floor or the like while performing cleaning without any guidance by human.
PTL 1 discloses a technique to divide a cleaning area by a plurality of self-traveling cleaners which are different in size from one another.